Ultraman One: Episode 7
The seventh episode of Ultraman One (Continuity) is the second parter of Evil Clone, concluding the first showdown between the protagonist Ultra and his evil template. The episode marks the last appearance of Ultraman Reuz and Haruto Shuuya, the last crossover with Ultraman Reuz (Continuity). Title:Evil Clone:Part 2 Ultras *One Darkness (Kato Mosa) *Ultraman One (One Otari) *Ultraman Reuz (Haruto Shuuya) *Darkness Figure Human characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Marina Tomoya **Zena Wakura Summary The episode happened during the night, where Sakura appeared to be drunk after blaming herself to be responsible over the fate beholding Kato. Sakura almost caused a feud with the frequent customers in the bar she visited, but thanks to the timely arrival of her best friend Marina, the deputy captain was safely escorted back to the SACD Headquarters. The SACD comrades become the main source of emotional support for Sakura, who decided to move on with her life. Within the warded room for Otari, the entire place was suddenly illuminated with intensive amounts of light. Inside the protagonist's mind, Otari becomes confused as One appeared as a separate entity from himself. Both of them are approached by the latter's parents, the couple was impressed in their son's growth across a short period. Moments before taking their leave, Zero and Zeth fully restored the declining health of Otari, as a token of appreciation towards him for merging with One. Immediately after waking up from his coma, Otari finds himself surrounded by his SACD friends who rejoiced his recovery. Everyone begins the discussion on the topic of dealing with Kato, as Sakura revealed about his backstory. The members agreed to captain Toshiwa's conclusion of making the right decision. A few hours later, One Darkness suddenly emerged in the metropolis to cause destruction and bringing panic to the citizens fleeing from his cruel assaults. Realized that One Darkness was solely after One, Otari decided to resolve the conflicts personally after giving the SACD members his reassurance after they offered their reinforcement. Discharging himself from the medical center, Otari becomes his Ultra identity to confront his evil clone and after shielding himself from the beams of One Darkness, One called forth his battlefield. But the giant was utterly shocked when One Darkness countered it with his own version, which reminded Otari (One) of a similar scenario. The clashing of light and darkness begins, where both giants are empowered with the power of friendship and hatred respectively. Compared to the previous battles, One finds himself equally matched with his evil template in terms of exchanging physical blows and launching of ranged attacks. Reacting smarter to counter One Darkness' claws and his barrage of beams, One dodged them in Agile form and through the effective usage of his slugger weapons. One Darkness furiously sees himself overpowered by his light template's Blaze Form. But after the dark giant retaliated, he fatally wounded One after striking him down with his strongest attack. One Darkness continued sadistically assaulting One, until he was rendered unconscious. Inside the trance state of Otari's mind, an image of Haruto approached the youth and giving him words of encouragement after retelling the moments of adversity he faced in his life. One also encountered a similar situation, being reminded of the motivation and trust of his childhood friends and parents. One stood up in front of One Darkness after renewing his bonds with Otari. Deeply believed in the power of Crescent form, the attacks delivered by One Darkness was ineffective as One easily trounce his evil template across the battlefield. One Darkness eventually suffered his demise after One overpowered him through a beam clash. Exiting from the dimensional field, Otari immediately fainted after succumbing to severe exhaustion but fortunately, his SACD comrades found him and bailed him back to the SACD headquarters. The whereabouts of Kato remained ambiguous to everyone. Him, as One Darkness was revived by the darkness figure and in the mastermind's operational base, the dark giant was further empowered with intense amounts of minus energies... Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Apexz